Drive
by hasu86
Summary: AU. I’ll hold you up and drive you all night. I’ll hold you up and drive you baby ‘till you feel the daylight. Sakura/Genma.


**Title: **_Drive _

**Author: **hasu86

**Character(s):** Sakura Haruno and Genma Shiranui

**Genre:** Smut (Not sure if this is actually a genre. Perhaps Erotica then?)

**Rating:** MA

**Disclaimer:** Naruto and Melissa Ferrick's _Drive_ do not belong to me.

**50_shinobi Theme:** Theme # 38 – Sing me a song (song fic of your choice)

**Summary: **AU. I'll hold you up and drive you all night. I'll hold you up and drive you baby 'till you feel the daylight.

* * *

_If you want this…If you want this, you're gonna have to ask  
Yeah if you want this…You're gonna have to ask me_

**…**

They'd known each other for a while now. While they weren't _best_ friends, they certainly weren't mere acquaintances either. They went out to the bars after work on occasion. Had lunch together two, sometimes three times a week and when they both had to stay late because their boss was being a ruthless, unmerciful sake drinking tyrant, then they'd even have a very late dinner together in one of the best ramen houses in the city.

It was almost routine. A comfortable co-worker relationship to somewhat ease the high stress and demanding atmosphere of working for an established and well known women's magazine.

Unfortunately, it wasn't enough.

Somewhere along their three years working and collaborating with each other, Sakura Haruno and Genma Shiranui had unknowingly built and added and added some more to this sexual tension between them that had, admittedly, been there from the very beginning.

It seemed only natural though. She was an intelligent beautiful woman in her early twenties and he was a handsome, charming man in his mid thirties. They were at the height of their careers. Money. A nice place to live. Friends. The occasional lover but nothing more than that and maybe just a little bit lonely, as if something was missing but after a long tiring day at work, neither had the strength to contemplate the rather empty feeling.

And they both hadn't had great, mind blowingsex in a really _really _long time.

**

* * *

  
**

"You heading to the company party?" Genma asked as he lazily trailed after Sakura down the hall of their office suite. Unable to help himself, he let his dark eyes caress her feminine curves that her lovely black pencil skirt was lucky enough to hug. From her long legs to the gentle swell of her undoubtedly firm derriere, Christ she was one gorgeous woman.

**…**

_Whatever you want…I'll give it to you  
I'll give it to you slowly…'till you're just begging me to hold you  
_

**…**

"Stop looking at my ass Genma." Sakura snapped, glancing over her shoulder. But truth be told, that small devilish part of her that was tucked away behind the bright green eyes and the cherry pink hair secretly liked it when he did.

He smirked lasciviously. "But it's so tempting. The gentle sway from side to side."

She rolled her eyes. _Men and their predilections._ In Genma's case, he had an oral fixation. She found that out two years ago when he kept staring at her mouth. She joked with him about it, dared him to even kiss her so as to satiate his burning curiosity. Thinking back on it, she wasn't sure if she'd been joking or not.

"Do we have a choice?"

He frowned. "A choice in what?"

They stepped into her office and she tiredly slumped in her comfy leather chair. "In going to the company party."

"Hmm, in Tsunade's words exactly, 'you two better be there or I'm firing your sorry asses'. Sorry sweetheart, but I don't think we do."

Sakura closed her eyes, feeling the fatigue seep into her bones. After days of rushing to meet deadlines and little to no sleep, she was ready to call it a night, ready to just fall on her bed, snuggle into her sheets and pillow with Genma there to wreak havoc on her senses with his—dear god she was becoming a pervert.

But a sigh soon left her lips when Genma came behind her and started working out all the tight kinks, all the tension from her neck and shoulders.

"Mmmm…yeah, right there." She relaxed her posture, rested her head against the back of the chair as she melted into his knowing touch. "Your hands should be illegal."

He smiled, brushed his fingers along the side of her neck. He wondered if Sakura had any idea what she was doing to him. He wondered if he kissed her hard and breathless right now if she would mind. And he wondered if he took her slow and deep right now how she would sound.

**…**

_Your mouth waters, stretched out on my bed  
Your fingers are trembling and your heart is heavy and red  
_

**…**

Her cell phone rang and effectively ruined his runaway fantasy. He stepped away from her, taking a deep breath to cool his heated blood. Sakura quickly answered it, already knowing who it was.

There was some shouting on the other end, mixed with loud music and raucous laughter. "Yes. Yes. Okay. I know Tsunade-sama. Yes, I realize that I'm a little late. Yes, he's with me. And no we're not—what!" A blush flooded her cheeks as she threw Genma an exasperated look. "We'll be down right away and Jesus woman, stop with the sake already!"

"Let me guess, she thought we were having a quickie?" Genma laughed.

"Among other things." She replied as they walked to the elevator and took it down to the second floor.

"Maybe we should."

Sakura glanced at him, unsure if he was being serious or not but decided to go with the latter. It was safer. "I think all this stress is making us a little insane."

Genma smirked. "Maybe just a little."

**…**

_  
And your head is bent back and your back is arched  
My hand is under there…holding you up_

_  
_**…**

"You didn't eat earlier did you?"

She shook her head, biting her bottom lip to keep from smiling. "I'm usually better at this."

Through the years, Sakura had gradually managed to increase and hone her alcohol tolerance but tonight, having only eaten a bagel at lunch and nothing for dinner, she was already feeling the effects of the two shots she was forced to take by her cheerful colleagues. It didn't help that she was exhausted either.

The room did a little spin and lurch and she almost tripped.

Genma shook his head disapprovingly before settling her on the settee by the floor to ceiling windows. He disappeared for a few moments and returned with a plate of food. "Here." He shoved it in her face.

Sakura blinked, trying to get some focus back in her vision. "Thanks." She smiled and happily began to stuff her mouth. "Mmm, this is so good."

"Food always tastes better when you're hungry."

After polishing off the plate and feeling much better, she glanced at Genma, curiosity dancing across her slightly flushed features.

"Why aren't you with the others? Kakashi and Raidou are right over there you know."

Chewing on his toothpick, he slanted a look her way and good god, he wanted to kiss her…touch and caress her…make her body arch and watch her—

His toothpick broke in half.

Sakura couldn't help her laughter. "You really need to relax a little."

He shrugged and ran a hand through his chestnut colored hair.

"Are you avoiding my question?"

"You're much more interesting." He answered, slanting her another cautious glance.

"Really?" She asked.

"Really."

Sakura leaned closer to him and he almost jumped. Inhaling, she gave him a coy smile, as if she knew exactly how she was making him feel.

"You smell nice."

He arched a dark brow as a lazy smirk slowly bowed his lips. "Are you flirting with me Sakura?"

"Maybe just a little."

He laughed, rich and dark and deep, like velvet against her skin.

"Is it working?"

Genma brushed the pad of his thumb across her full lips and leaning forward, whispered huskily into her ear, "You don't even have to try sweetheart."

**…**

Kakashi whistled low as he watched them leave the party, a newfound admiration for his close friend. "Lucky bastard."

Raidou chuckled, shaking his head. "I told you it was eventually going to happen."

"It's about time it did."

**…**

_I'll hold you up and drive you all night  
I'll hold you up and drive you baby 'till you feel the daylight_

**…**

They barely made it into his apartment with all their clothes intact. As the door slammed shut behind them and she was roughly pushed against the smooth mahogany, as her legs curled around his waist Sakura fumbled with the buttons of his shirt, his pants. He peeled away her blouse to reveal a lacy black bra and dragged his hot mouth along the dip of her collarbone, trailed the smooth column of her neck until he descended on her lips, harsh and sinful and leaving her breathless just how he wanted.

She nipped his bottom lip, sucked it provocatively into her mouth only to comb her fingers through his coffee locks and moan in raspy broken tones when he invaded her sweet hot mouth with his expert tongue. Sakura hissed in passionate delirium when he ground his firm arousal against her aching core. Her hips undulated in response, wanting and needing to feel more of this delicious friction that was setting her senses and skin ablaze.

**…**

_I'll hold you up and drive you all night  
I'll hold you up and drive you 'till you feel the daylight_

**…**

Sakura didn't know how they made it to the bedroom or how they managed to shed the rest of their clothing but she really didn't care. In this crazy haze, all she wanted was him. All she wanted was the feel of his skin against hers, white hot and sensual and oh so decadent.

"Do you know what you do to me?" He asked, voice husky as he teased her breasts, circled his tongue around her pert nipples. "Tell me sweetheart because I know you know." He cupped the apex of her thighs then and bit her on the shoulder only to soothe it over with his hot tongue.

Sakura threw her head back, licked her suddenly dry lips. "I make your mouth water…" She rasped. "Your heart pound and—_oh god_…" Her thighs closed around his hand as he slowly inserted two of his fingers into her tight welcoming sheath.

"And what?" He continued, his lips and teeth dragging across her jaw line and up to her ear where she could hear his ragged breaths, smell the masculine spiciness of his scent.

Sakura buried her hands in his hair and traced the curve of his ear with her tongue, gently took his earlobe between her teeth and teased it, played with it like a damn piece of candy.

"And I make you all hot and bothered and so so _hard_ to the point where you just want to—" A low sensual moan escaped when he rubbed deliciously at that sensitive bundle of nerves. "Where you just want to fuck me rough and wild until I'm screaming your name."

**…**

_That's right…that's right__  
In the kitchen, in the shower, and in the back seat of my car  
Yeah I know how you like it…_

**…**

He ravaged her lips, her dirty sexy mouth that made his blood rage and his heart heavy and red. "I need you, sweetheart." Genma parted her thighs. "I need to feel you wrapped around me, so hot and tight and deliciously wet."

Unable to hold back any longer because now wasn't the time for foreplay and sweet lovemaking, he entered her in one smooth, deep thrust and Sakura arched her back in heady rapture. Shallow pants and breathy moans escaped both their lips as he drove into her with a carnal need, a powerful rush that had her gripping his arms, biting his shoulder because it felt so _damn mind blowing good_.

**…**

_Yeah this has just begun…because we haven't even gotten started yet  
I'll hold you up…and drive you baby 'till you feel the daylight_

**…**

Back arching, fingers pulling at his dark sheets and long pink hair spread in disarray, Sakura came hard and intense, ecstasy flooding her senses from every angle. She moaned and rasped his name over and over as if it was a soulful mantra, a sinful prayer.

But Genma wasn't done and god _damn_, he felt like heaven between her legs, driving her into a wanton oblivion. Slowing his thrusts, he leaned over and threaded his fingers through her hair, almost brutally captured her lips with his own when he pulled at the silky locks.

He drove into her slow but jarringly deep. "You look even more beautiful when you cum for me, sweetheart."

"Mmmm…"

Sakura raked her nails down his back, felt the muscles shift and jump beneath the pads of her fingers as he increased the intoxicating rhythm of his thrusts. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders when he pulled her up, her legs straddling his strong thighs and she rocked her hips wildly against his, the delicious friction building and building another uncontrollable pressure within her until she thought she'd explode from the sheer decadence of it.

And when she came a second time, as her slick walls clenched his thick rigid length, she felt his release, heard his deep masculine groan that sent shivers skirting down her spine. And for some reason or other, this didn't feel like _just sex_. Sakura roughly pulled him forward for a demanding, messy kiss as they basked in the rippling aftermath of their pure sexual high.

**…**

_Right here between your hips…this is where I want to live  
It's where all the love you give exists_

**…**

Regaining some semblance of her normal breathing, Sakura leaned her forehead against his and smiled a lazy, satisfied smile. "Wow…"

Genma laughed, soft and husky. "Yeah..."

She placed a lingering kiss on the corner of his mouth before they settled comfortably among the soft pillows and pulled the sheets over them. Sakura entangled their limbs, drew her body even closer to his.

"Careful." He warned in a seductive whisper.

She laughed quietly and kissed the underside of his jaw, hiding the wicked look in her bright green eyes. "We're hardly done for tonight Genma." She teased in a sensuous voice.

"Don't blame me if you don't get any sleep then, sweetheart."

**…**

_I'll hold you up and drive you all night  
I'll hold you up…and drive you baby 'till you feel the daylight  
Oh and this has just begun…_

* * *

…_owari…_

* * *

**A/N: **I haven't written a lemon this descriptive in a while. In the midst of writing this, I found that I kind of missed it. Go figure. Anyway, I'm showing Genma some love because the man sure as hell needs some. The poor sexy guy is much too neglected for his own good. And yes, I do realize that I'm kind of, sort of whoring Sakura out, but I do it all in the name of LOVE…and maybe…perhaps…admittedly….for my own amusement and sadistic pleasures. (Insert evil laugh here.)

Thanks for reading.

_-hasu_


End file.
